Bonding Time
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: So, this is a little thing written with TheBustyBarmaid who is my Bruce and my third Loki who is NOT TheBustyBarmaid. Yes, I said third. Anyway, has a bit of ScienceBros and some Frostiron.


Tony Stark was bored. And when Tony Stark was bored, it was a bad sign for everyone else in the world. Bruce was studying some data in his lab. He set his glasses down and rested his eyes for a moment. But only for a moment. "BRUCE, STEVE IS CHASING ME!"

"TONY, PUT YOUR PANTS ON!" Steve shrieked.

"Oh, god."

"BRUCE!"

"TONY!"

"Tony, I will not help you if you do not have pants on. They need to be on."

"NO FAIR!" Tony shrieked. "YOU'RE MY SCIENCE BRO!"

"Yes, but you need to wear pants, Tony."

"BUT IT'S FOR SCIENCE!"

"No, just no." Bruce rubbed his eyes.

"SCIENCE!"

"No! Tony, that's gross."

"SCIENCE!" Tony finally emerged, Steve hot on his tail, only to tackle Bruce.

"Gah! Get off of me!"

"No!"

"Tony! Steve, please!"

Steve tried to tug Tony off of Bruce but the scientist's grip held. "No!" He screamed with each tug.

"Okay, Tony. Science. Just do your SCIENCE away from me!"

"NO!" Tony screamed.

"Tony, please. This is really weird, even for you."

"No!" Tony pouted, tears brimming his eyes.

"He was drinking a lot before he started to strip." Steve said apologetically.

"Figures. Tony, time for bed." Bruce got up.

"No!" Tony sniffled.

"Yes, or I call Pep."

"No!" Tony screamed before pulling away from Bruce and crawling under the desk, sniffling.

"Bed. Or I'll call Loki, too."

Tony pouted. "You wouldn't."

"JARVIS? Call Loki please."

"No!" Tony screamed again before bursting into tears.

"Then come on, time for bed." Bruce prodded at Tony. "We don't need you getting ill. Now come on."

"No!"

"Tony, do you really want to get sick, right when Loki's coming home tomorrow? He won't be very happy." Tony merely answered Bruce's question with a sniffle. "C'mon, bed then." Bruce held out his hand.

"No!" Tony retreated further into his corner.

"Tony," Bruce got out his doctor voice. "It's time to go to bed. Or I will call both Loki and Pepper and they will yell at you. And if you don't get to bed soon, you will get very sick in the morning and Loki won't want to kiss you. And you don't want that."

Tony burst into tears again. "But it's Yinsin's birthday!"

"Tony, put your pants on and come here." Bruce said softly, holding out said pants. Tony sniffled and crawled over to Bruce. Once Tony had his pants on, Bruce sat on the floor and gathered him in his lap. Tony sniffled and burrowed against him. Bruce rubbed his back, "It's okay, Tony. Will you go to bed if I stay with you?" Tony nodded.

"Alright, up then." Tony got up slowly, but still made sure to hang onto Bruce. "Let's get you to bed." Tony sniffled. Bruce helped Tony to bed, and sat down in the chair he pulled up. Tony sniffled and burrowed in the blankets. "Do you want something?" Tony shook his head. "Okay, now will you please go to sleep?" Tony nodded. "Thank you. I'll stay here, okay?" Tony nodded again. Bruce nodded to himself and settled down to read his book.

"Bruce?" Loki popped his head in his bedroom. "Is Tony with you?"

"Asleep." Bruce jerked his head in Tony's direction. He got up and stretched, back popping.

"Thank you." Loki murmured before trailing over to Tony. "Darling?" He murmured softly. Bruce walked out of the room. Tony poked his head up. "Wake up" he whispered softly.

"'m awake." Tony mumbled.

"Just barely" Loki snorted.

"But I'm awake." Tony flopped his face back into the pillow.

Loki began prodding Tony. "Come on Tony! Pay attention to me when I'm bored!"

"I am!" Tony whined.

"No you're not!" Loki retorted.

"Am too!"

"Not!" he protested one last time.

"Am too!" Tony huffed before tackling Loki onto the bed and laying on top of him.

Loki smiled. "Now you are."

Tony huffed. "Yeah . . ." He muttered before rolling back to his side of the bed.

Loki pouted. "You're not so playful anymore." he commented in the silence.

"Because you were gone yesterday." Tony's voice was quiet.

"I… I'm sorry." he whispered back, stuttering over himself.

"Whatever." Tony muttered. "It's done now."

"Can I make it up to you?" Loki asked.

"And how are you going to do that?" Tony asked bitterly.

Loki kissed his shoulder. "However you like."

Tony was quiet for a moment. "I don't care anymore." He muttered before getting up and walking out of their bedroom, slamming their door behind him.

Loki bit his lip until it bled. "Tony?" he choked out like a child who lost his mother.

Tony didn't hear Loki's cry but if he did, it would have hurt. JARVIS tried to get his attention. "Sir, please go back to your room."

"Why?" Tony growled.

"I believe your husband needs it."

"So he can guilt me more when it's his fault?" Tony snorted.

"Because he looks like he did when he first arrived." JARVIS retorted.

That made Tony pause in his step before retreating back into his bedroom. "Loki?" He called. Loki didn't answer. Occasionally wiping blood off his chin with the back of his hand if the blood happened to run down his lip. Tony didn't want to talk. So he'd give him what he wanted. Tony knelt down next to Loki. "Loki, babe, talk to me, please. I didn't mean it. I was just upset and you know how spontaneous I am." He whispered, wiping the blood away gently.

Loki just sniffed and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He can almost _hear_ Tony's glare of _stubborn God_. Loki smiled a teeny bit at that before flickering his eyes over to Tony. "I know." he said simply.

Tony kissed him sweetly. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

"I know." Loki said again, quietly, kissing him and leaving blood on Tony's face.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Why'd you do that?" He mumbled before wiping the blood off of both of their faces and holding it to Loki's lip.

"Because I can." Loki whispered smiling.

"It's gross."

"You've had worse on your face."

Tony rolled his eyes. "True."

Loki stuck his tongue out "So ha."

Tony tackled Loki on the bed and began tickling him. "Oh you are so on." He muttered into his ear.

Loki tackled him back. "Bring it!"

They had some nice bonding time.


End file.
